The Regisaurus of Karro vs. Dudeguy WC
This is the first rap battle made by Sling King Characters The Regisaurus of Karro Dudeguy WC ThatWeegeeThatWillFixYourHouse NourGodly1592 ADgee Lyrics EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WEEGEEPEDIA! The Regisaurus of Karro! VS. Dudeguy WC!!!!!! BEGIN! Regi: Wake up "Dude" Cause i'm about to do the biggest of the hacks! On this retarded, outsmarted, Administrating slack! I'm like the Windows in the industry, your like a mac! I didn't edit much but you are still getting hacked! You remind of all the spammers, cause your ugly Keep your rights from the others away from me, don't even message me! I don't get fans, and i don't spam I ruin security faster than anonymous scams Even AD knows how much swag i have, i got my pic on the user of month man! My hacks will haunt ya and make your edits more lame! You're about to get owned by three emcees of wikias with Fame! So when the edits stop prepare to enter a website that's insane! Cause i'm out, i got my own f**king edits, call me Armageddongé. Dudeguy WC: How dare you disturb me when i'm editing in peace, your a crap editing E she ksi-ksi (Idiot in Cypriot) I ain't scared of this spamming Mannokikkire (Lame idiot) spam all you want, i don't care, cause i don't believe woki, and i don't believe your swears. NourGodly1592: Don't panic "Dude", cause your about to crash, I'm NourGodly, A part of some random admin acts! Who's properly rocking the Stars in Chat Yo i own the Chat codes I run this chat. You banned an innocent user Now you're making yourself look absurd You should've made like Bubblegum (And ignored the Earl!) Because your edits can be the curse that's gonna tear you apart What good is your right? If that user is Charred Dudeguy WC: Ah humbug Your raps don't unnerve me, their for bollocks The only thing i fear is your outdated block log! Banning and Balance, that's lifestyle i selected! So enough with your Info from your past i'm not retarded! TheWeegeeThatWillFixYourHouse: Well, you look like you are now I'm the user of what's right now! (Ahh) Just take a lesson from Fixgee Your missing the point DG WC There's just more right's than that (It is Cheesy) Even i can relax slash take it easy Best removes users from block logs Now it's too late 12 o' clock If you think that it's earlier Look at your watch you bollock! Dudeguy WC: No! This is not happening oh this is insanity! Wait, actually! Harkening back to the dead Regi's lecture, i still am expecting a final user! AD: Boo! Dudeguy WC: Ahh! AD: You're gonna be hacked! With no friend, companion or pal! Alone by yourself on the wikia thread With message of regret on your last known made page! Cause you've chosen the path of admin rank With Regi's innocent profile now blocked The penance you pay for the way you behave As plain as name that's been written on the page! Dudeguy WC: Are these the shadows of things that will be? Or things that may be, only? If I depart from my course, can they change? Say it is thus with what you show me! I promise to fix my ways! A friend to all users is what I will become! This is wikia so anyone is welcome! Trivia I suck at raps